micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Microballs/Smithville
Smithvilleball was born on November 27th 2013. In the Book of Bork, Smithville says "Lira Lira" (Currency of Lira) and or "Wheat Wheat" or "Corn Corn" (For Agriculture). History Smithvilleball originated as a 7ball during the Paleo-Indian period in 12,000 B.C. Subsequent periods of native life emerged until the 17th century. New Franceball set up small settlements, and in 1803 Napoleonic France sold the area to USABall as part of the Louisiana Purchase. Statehood for Missouriball came following a compromise in 1820 that allowed slavery. Settlement was rapid after 1820, aided by a network of rivers navigable by steamboats, centered in the dominant city St. Louisball. The American Civil War saw numerous small battles and control by USABall. After the war, its economy became more diverse, and railroads, centered in Kansas Cityball, opened up new farmlands in the west. USABall kicked out 7ball, and the road to Smithvilleball was on it's way. In 2010, Smithville's Origins came when 2 unknown brothers created Medieval like nations, and through time became Renascence like, than Colonial like, than Napoleonic like, than the Early Victorian like. The Older brother gave up eventually and an Unknown Named Nation was born under an Absolute Monarchy. Eventually there was a Revolution for Modernization that turned the Absolute Monarchy to a Constitutional Monarchy, but it was very unstable and weak like the Russian Duma. The Country turned into a Republic, but than a Civil War erupted known as the Deerfields War, when the Whites (Pro-Republic), and the Reds (Pro Stalinist-Maoist-Communist) fought each other in a 1 year civil war. Eventually the 1 year civil war ended when a Fascist Nation to the South was created. Both Reds and Whites had to work together to defeat the Greys (Fascists). Eventually a new Unnamed Empire with a more Imperialistic Idea of World Conquest. By that time, the Reds and Whites had become one republic known as the Deer Fields Republic or DFR for short. Many things happened between July of 2012, and October of 2013. This includes the Collapse of the DFR due to Hyperinflation, a failing economy, isolation, and debt on itself. A time of peace where people didn't care about politics. And a new empire threatening World Conquest, that eventually failed. Than, Smithvilleball was born on November 27th 2013. Originally being a militaristic, yet isolationist nation. It hoped to have a WW1 Era Military, including having large artillery, Calvary, and Infantry, as well as Pre-Dreadnought Warships that, Smithvilleball used to obsess over. But in May of 2014, a Military Modernization Idea was made, to have a 21st Century Military. With Airsoft M16s, Small Armoured Vehicles, etc. Smithvilleball says the military will be like this, but he says it will be a reality soon. Smithvilleball also obsesses over Large Economies such as Germanyball, and USABall. Smithvilleball likes USABall, UKBall, EUBall, Germanyball, Israelcube, and South Koreaball. Smithvilleball hates Russiaball, Iranball, Belarusball and North Koreaball. Likes: European Nations, Classical Music, Gays, Minorities, Money, Freedom, Centrist Politics, Sangheili Union, USABall, Israelcube, Capitalism, Peace, Kebab (Sunni), Socialism, Marxist Communism Hates: Homophobic people, Dictatorships, North Koreaball, War, Kebab (Shiite), Stalinist Communism, Fascism, FUCKING REPUBLICANS, Donald Trump, Dumb people Category:Microball Category:Smithville